My Saviour,the Vampire
by Chickiee
Summary: Bella is twelve years old when her parents mysteriously disappear while driving to the police station. Edward finds Bella crying and left alone at her house. What will Edward and the other Cullen’s do? Rose and Bella are OOC. Out Of Character
1. The Loss

_**Bella is twelve years old when her parents mysteriously disappear while driving to the police station. Edward finds Bella crying and left alone at her house. What will Edward and the other Cullen's do? **_

_**Rose and Bella are OOC. (Out Of Character)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its wonderful characters.**_

_

* * *

_

BPOV

"Bella, Charlie and I are going to the police station to go set everything up for your dad. Will you be okay alone?" My mother Renee called.

"Yeah mom, I'll be fine, have fun." I responded.

I am Bella Swan and I just moved to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona. I am twelve years old and am living a perfect life. My mother, Renee, and my dad, Charlie, are the best parents a girl could ask for. I kept unpacking thinking I would live a non-complicated, perfect life here. Boy was I wrong.

EPOV (2 days later)

"Bye everyone, I'm going for a hunt." I called at a normal voice knowing they could here me.

_Okay Edward, have fun_. I heard Alice think.

I am Edward Cullen, your not so typical vampire. I live in a house with my creator, Carlisle, and his mate Esme my "parents." I also live with my four other siblings Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They have all found their mates, but unfortunately I have yet to find one. I am still waiting for my true love.

I was walking by some houses on my way to my favorite forest when I heard crying. It was a girl and it didn't sound like "my boyfriend left me," crying, it sounded like true pain. I decided to go to the window and see what was wrong.

What am I doing? You don't even know these people, what is wrong with you Edward? I thought as I was scaling up the side of the house to an open window to where the pained cries were coming from.

I looked through the window only to meet the eyes of the most beautiful person I have ever seen! This girl looked about twelve or thirteen she had beautiful brown hair that went to the middle of her back, beautiful big brown eyes that were red and puffy from crying, and the smell. Oh the smell! It was the best smell I have ever smelt in my entire life. (And that's a lot for someone who has lived for a century.)

"W-who are you and w-what are you doing here? P-please, don't h-hurt me!" she cried shakily as she backed away from me.

"I'm Edward Cullen and I will not hurt you, I swear. Are you okay?" I asked.

She shook her head no and said, "I moved to Forks two days ago and my parents left to go set things up at the police station because my dad was going to be a new police man here and they never came back!" she started sobbing and fell to her knees as she covered her face with her small hands. "I don't know what to do!"

This girl does not need to suffer like this. I took her tiny frame in my arms and she sobbed into my chest. "Shh sweetie, it's okay. Everything will be fine."

"How can you say everything will be fine? For all I know my parents are dead and I don't have any other family left, my grandparents died and my parents were only children and so am I. And I haven't even lived here for even a week so I don't know anyone. W-where will I go?" she started sobbing even more, if possible.

What should I do, it's not like she can live in a house full of vampires. I'm sure Esme will love her and so will Carlisle. Alice would love a new shopping partner, Emmett would love a new little sister to protect. Okay I'll talk to Carlisle. "Sweetie, do you want to come with me to my house, I need to talk to my father about this."

"Okay, thank you Edward" she whispered.

"Your welcome, now this will seem very strange to you but hop on my back, close your eyes, and hold on tight. I promise I will explain to you later." She looked at me with confused eyes, but got on my back anyway. Within minutes we were back at my house.

"Oh. My. Gosh. That was so cool!" she said as she slid off my back.

"I agree" I held out my hand and she took it as I led her inside.

* * *

**Do you like it, hate it?**

**If I get at least 5 reviews i will continue the story.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Big Secret

**I am so glad you guys liked it **

**If you have any questions/suggestions/comments about the story just write it in the reviews and i will fix/answer it.**

**I was so surprised that in the first 5 hours it was up it got 9 reviews **

**I hope you like the next chapter **

**THANK YOU**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any Characters**

* * *

_REVIEW _

_"Your welcome, now this will seem very strange to you but hop on my back, close your eyes, and hold on tight. I promise I will explain to you later." She looked at me with confused eyes, but got on my back anyway. Within minutes we were back at my house. _

_"Oh. My. Gosh. That was so cool!" she said as she slid off my back. _

_"I agree" I held out my hand and she took it as I led her inside. _

* * *

BPOV

He held out his hand and I took it. But it was so cold, and hard! What is wrong with him? He is definitely not human, but what would that make him, I must be going crazy. But, for some strange reason, I feel like I can trust him. I have no idea why.

Edward closed the door and before I could take a step inside, there was a girl in front of me, just as beautiful as Edward. She reminded me of a pixie or a fairy and she looked like she was about to explode with energy. "Hi!" she squealed with excitement.

"Hello, who are you?" I sniffled.

"I'm Alice, Edward's twin sister. Who are you?" she quickly said.

"I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella, nice to meet you Alice." She gave me a hug, and I think it reminded me of my parents' hugs so I just started crying again. She held me tighter.

"Shh Bella. You'll be okay. We will take care of you." She soothingly said

Edward put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to talk to Carlisle, I'll be back in a second. I nodded and he ran up the stairs.

(EPOV)

I knocked on the door to Carlisle's office. "Come in Edward" he said.

"Hi Carlisle, I guess you know why I'm here."

"Yes, Alice told me. Lets go downstairs and talk to Bella. Get the rest of the family."

"_Edward, don't worry she will be fine." _ Carlisle thought.

Within seconds we were all heading down the stairs.

(BPOV)

Six people emerged from the staircase.

"Hello Bella" the first man in front said in a friendly tone. " I am Carlisle, Edward's father." He looked way too young to be a father, maybe in his early thirties. He sat on the couch and behind him was a woman. She had caramel colored hair and she had this motherly feel to her.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife." She said as she gave me a hug then went to the couch and sat next to Carlisle. Behind her was the biggest man I had ever seen with the biggest grin on his face. He had curly, dark brown hair and big muscles.

"Hiya Bella, I'm Emmett, Eddie's big brother!" he boomed and then picked me up into a bone-crushing hug. I let out a small cry and he let me down. "Sorry Bella." He said and walked over to the couch.

Next was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had long, blond flowing hair that went down to the middle of her back, and was very tall. She was smiling when she sweetly said "Hello Bella, I'm Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend." I gave her a small smile and she went to the couch to go sit next to Emmett.

Last was yet another gorgeous person. He had a calm vibe to him and had blonde hair that was close to Rosalie's and he had his hair sticking up. He stuck out his hand. "Hello Bella, I am Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." He was very stiff and seemed to be holding his breath as he walked over to the couch.

I did the same and sat beside Edward. "So Bella, tell us what happened." Carlisle said.

"Okay, well two days ago I moved from Phoenix to here. My parents were going to set up things at the police station because my dad was going to work there. I woke up the next day and they still weren't there, but I figured they got up early to go run errands. But, today I woke and the still hadn't come home so I started panicking and crying. Then, Edward found me and brought me here." I looked at them and they all looked like they were about to cry. I could feel tears running down my face.

(EPOV)

She started crying silent tears so I set her on my lap and hugged her to my chest, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Well Bella, you may stay with us if you like, but we do have something to tell you before you make your decision." Carlisle said

"What is it?"

"You have probably noticed that we are a bit different." Bella nodded "Well, the truth is-" Carlisle was cut off by Emmett.

"Bella. WE ARE THE ASOMEST VAMPIRES IN TOWN!" Then Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"Wait to go Emmett, we were aiming for calmness not to scare her half to death!"

"Sorry" Emmett said quietly and looked down.

"You're the WHAT?" Bella said as she stood up. "How can you be vampires?"

"Please don't be afraid Bella, we won't hurt you." Carlisle said

"How do I know you're not lying?" she snapped.

"Because we are vegetarian vampires. That means we only drink animal blood unlike most vampires who drink human blood." I answered.

"Okay but one thing that creeps me out and I am out of here. Anyway, thank you very much for letting me stay with you. , but if I get to be too much trouble you can-" She was cut off by Esme.

"Honey, you will be no trouble at all and we are very glad you are staying with us. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you Esme"

Suddenly Alice stood up. "Oh Bella you look exhausted, I'll show you to your new room and tomorrow we can go shopping and get your things from your house by the way, do you like shopping?"

" Yes I love to shop!"

"We will be getting along then." Alice squealed, then grabbed her hand and headed up the stairs and I followed them.

(BPOV)

Alice, Edward, and I headed up the stairs to the very top floor and led me to a door.

"This is your room now. If you need anything, Edward is right across from you." Alice said.

"Thanks" I said as I went into the huge room. It had cream-colored walls, a queen sized bed, a dresser, desk, bookshelf, and even a stereo! Best of all, one wall was total window and it faced a beautiful river and a green luscious forest. It was amazing.

She told me where everything was and that we would bring my things from my house tomorrow since it was already eleven at night. She and Edward left me alone to sleep.

I was crying, allowing myself to think about my parents until I heard a nock on the door. "Come in" I croaked.

"Bella, are you okay" Edward said his voice full of worry as he entered my room.

I didn't answer so he just sat on my bed and I crawled on top of him and soundly slept through the night.

* * *

**Like it, hate it, suggestions, comments, questions REVIEW**

**I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can **


	3. Authors Note

**I am really sorry about posting the chapter twice **

**I am new to Fan Fiction and I am still figuring it out**

**SORRY **

**But, thank you for your support **


	4. Crush

**Hello, sorry I haven't updated earlier, I had a busy week. I know this is really short, I am still playing around with some ideas and I had a writing block. I know what's going to happen in the far future but I just need some more events. If you have any ideas on things that Bella could go through while living with the Cullens, I would love to hear them. THANK YOU **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all the characters go to Shephenie Meyer. I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

THREE YEARS LATER (Bella is 15)

I woke up looking at my bedroom ceiling of the Cullen house, which I have been living in for the past three years and I couldn't have been happier. I love the Cullen's, they are the nicest people I have ever met and I all have special things with each of them.

Alice and Rose love to take me shopping and give me makeovers. Esme and I cook all the time (even though they don't eat anything). Jasper is always there to comfort me if I happen to start thinking about my parents again. Carlisle is there to fix me up when I hurt myself. Emmett loves to make fun of me all the time and act like a big brother when I need it. Finally Edward, he is my big brother, best friend, shoulder to cry on, even piano teacher. He is amazing and is always there to catch me when I fall, literally. I have formed a huge crush over Edward in the past three years. Who could not like him?

_FLASH BACK (TWO YEARS AGO)_

"_Hey Bella, can I take you somewhere?" Edward asked me one sunny morning. The Cullen's were skipping school today and so was I, even though it's not necessary._

"_Sure, where?" I said full of curiosity._

"_Surprise!" _

"_Humph. You know I hate surprises!" I said putting on my best pout. _

"_Well, you're just going to have to wait."_

"_Fine" I muttered as I climbed on his back. He grabbed hold of my legs and I looped my arms around his neck and he ran. The running no longer excited me because I had done this so often so I just put my chin in the crook of his neck and enjoyed the ride. _

_In minutes, maybe less, we arrived at a beautiful meadow. There was luscious green grass every-where, flowers lined the circumference of it. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Then I realized it was sunny, Edward had never shown me what happens to vampires in the sunlight, until now. _

_I stared wide-eyed at the most spectacular sight I had ever seen. Edward was smiling as he sparkled and glittered in the sun. _

"_Oh. My. Gosh! I am feeling extremely dull right now."_

"_Bella," he scolded._

"_I know, I know. I don't see myself clearly you've told me only a million times." I responded sarcastically. _

_He laughed… _

_We stayed there for the rest of the day just talking about random things and getting to know each other better. I was surprised we had so much in common like music. I eventually fell asleep and I felt him put me in my bed a few minutes later. _

_That night I dreamt of Edward, and that night I knew I had a crush on Edward Cullen._

_END FLASHBACK_

Vampires or not, I love them all (especially Edward).

I got up and slowly made my way down the stairs where five teenage vampires were waiting for me.

"Good morning Bella" they all said in unison.

"Good morning to you too" I walked in the kitchen and just like every morning, Edward was over the stove cooking eggs and bacon. "Hi Edward"

"Hello Bella" he said as he handed me my food.

"Thanks. So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked gulping down the eggs.

"Alice wants to take you on your first trip to Seattle to shop and see a movie."

"Okay, that sounds like fun." I said excitedly as I put my plate in the sink.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review please.**


	5. Kidnapped

**Hello, sorry not posting faster, but I had a busy few weeks.  
It is finally spring break (yay)and hopefully I will be able to post more!  
**

**Thank You for all the reviews. You guys are so awesome!  
ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (I always forget this part!)**

* * *

We got to the mall and I was looking around the book-store alone after twenty minutes of pleading reassuring them nothing could go wrong when someone grabbed me rather harshly around the waist. He started running out the door and I tried to scream when he just covered my mouth with his hand. Nobody saw me leave.

He got to a car and threw me in the back. He started driving.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU TAKING ME?" I yelled.

"I am Jacob. I am taking you because I want revenge. I want revenge on the Cullen's because they killed my sister. It looked like they care about you a lot. So I am taking you to La Push and I am going to keep you there."

Oh My Gosh! I don't want to go with this freak! He will probably kill me. I started to think of a plan. _Maybe I can jump out the window. Oh maybe when he stops the car I can get out and RUN! Wait. Did he just say the Cullen's killed his sister? _"Who was your sister and why did they kill her?"

"My sister was Katie. She was stepping on their territory and they destroyed her."

He said his voice full of sorrow.

(EPOV)

I was hearing a very familiar and unpleasant voice in my head.

**(AN: Things in italics are thoughts that Edward is hearing)**

_There she is_. He thought, watching Bella.

_Get ready to meet your worst nightmare!_

Oh no. He is going to steal Bella. I immediately went to the shop she was in, but it was too late. He already got away. I started to follow the scent of his car. I had to save her, if it was the last thing I do.

(BPOV)

After about two hours of kicking, screaming, and trying to escape, we arrived in La Push. When he stopped the car I again attempted to escape and ran out of the car as fast as I could, but it was no use. He caught me, slapped me across the face, hard, picked me up, threw me over his huge shoulder, and carried me into the warehouse.

"Since I can't spare a room this will have to do." He said as he dropped me in a trunk and closed the lid. I could hear the heavy chains bang and clank on the trunk as he locked it.

I started to realize that I was probably never going to see anyone in the family I loved ever again. Never see Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice… Edward. Thinking about never seeing Edward made my cry. If I could just see him one more time, maybe this wouldn't be so much torture.

(EPOV)

I followed the scent to La Push. Without hesitation, I crossed the line into wolf territory, totally forgetting the treaty.

I walked up to the warehouse where I could hear Bella' muffled crying. I looked in a window; I could hear that the crying was coming from a trunk. I was outraged! I wanted to kill him right then, but I had to wait until the perfect moment, I started to plan.

* * *

**Any suggestions, comments did you like it, not like it? Let me know**

**REVIEW!**

**THANKS**


	6. To The Rescue

**Hello! Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while, I've been busy. Any-hoo. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

(EPOV)

I decided I would wait until Jacob caught my scent, and then I would fight and kill him. Then, I would rescue Bella. Pretty simple, right? God, I hope it'll work.

_Eww! What is that smell? Blood Sucker…. _

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. He opened the door and immediately looked to the bush I was hiding in.

"So, you came to Bella's rescue?"

I just growled. The last sliver of my control disappeared and I pounced on him. We flew back into the house and went through the floor- boards. **(AN: I just had to put that in. Perfect Moment!)**

I punched him repeatedly and through him out the window. It shattered and he was outside. I leaped out the window and started tearing apart his limbs. He was dead.

(BPOV)

I heard stomping and then the door open.

"You came to Bella's rescue?" I heard Jacob say.

I knew it was Edward. Next there were crashes and bangs and what sounded like breading glass and tearing limbs and screams of pain. I just hope that wasn't Edward making those sounds.

There were chains reselling and snapping and then the trunk opened. I saw the golden eyes of my savior. Edward had a worried look on his face, but when he saw that I was smiling, he smiled too.

I stood up and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

He chuckled. "Do you think I'd leave you here to rot with were wolves?"

I just hugged him closer to me. I felt so complete next to him. He carefully maneuvered me onto his back and we started soaring back to the Cullen house.

We got through the threshold and maybe two steps in, with me still on Edward's back, before we were bombarded by the rest of _our _the family.

"Oh my gosh Bella are you okay?" Alice asked me after I got off Edward.

"Yeah I am fine. All he did was slap me once and dropped me into a trunk." The whole family growled, especially Edward.

Alice's eyes went blank and Edward stiffened next to me. "Oh my! Werewolves. EDWARD WHAT DID YOU DO?" She screamed.

Everyone turned to him and he had an innocent expression on his face. " I killed Jacob. It was the only way to get to Bella." Everyone gasped.

Then Carlisle spoke. "You went past the border line and you killed a wolf?" Edward nodded. "You broke the treaty!"

"We have a good reason to!" he argued.

"Okay, maybe if we explain the situation to them, they won't kill us." Carlisle hoped. "Alice, how much time do we have?"

"Two hours before our future disappears."

"Okay, we will tell them the truth and we should be fine." Carlisle said before we all went to our separate rooms.

* * *

**I am open to comments, questions, suggestions about following chapters. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Stupid Thunder

**Hey, sorry I haven't been updating. I am trying really hard to make my chapter's longer and more detailed. I am still relatively new to this writing thing, but I like it. And I also realize that my chapters don't really have a down moment, they always have a lot of action, so, trying to fix that as well. I am really excited to start on chapter seven so it will probably come faster than others, I'll start on it right away but in the meantime, here is chapter six. ENJOY**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Edward's room next to him and we were listening to music. I'm sure he wasn't listening at all, like me, but trying to think about how our lives would all turn out in exactly… one hour and forty-seven minutes.

I was thinking of all the possibilities that could happen. Number one, we all die because they don't give us a chance to talk and they jump to conclusions. Number two, we explain to them what happened, but they don't believe us and we die. Number three, we talk to them, they don't believe us, it breaks out into a fight, but instead, they die. Finally, number four; we explain, they understand, we live in peace. God I hope it's number four.

Edward started to fidget pulling me out of my thoughts. He turned to me and said three words that I really didn't want to hear. "They. Are. Here." He said in monotone with a blank expression on his face.

I nodded and he took me downstairs and outside to face some very angry werewolves. Edward pulled me behind him and I noticed the rest of the family coming to the door. Carlisle went outside and came face to face with the werewolves.

"I think you know why we're here." Edward translated.

"Yes and if you give us a chance to explain, I am sure you will see that Edward had a perfectly good reason for killing Jacob." Carlisle explained calmly.

"We're listening." Edward said. I sighed in relief, at least they are giving us a chance to explain.

"Jacob took Bella because he wanted revenge on us for killing his sister. He took her to a house in La Push and left her in a trunk. I crossed the border line and killed him to get her back because we all know there was no way he was just going to give her to us." Edward explained.

"Why didn't you come to us we would have taken care of it" he translated. My breathing and heartbeat started to get quicker. This was not going to end well.

One of the wolves shot through the air and pounced on Edward. But he probably heard and was anticipating this, so he shot through the air. The war had begun. I started to back into the house and I heard the others join the fight as well. Tears started to roll down my eyes as I was listening to tearing, snarling, and growling. I couldn't watch so I ran.

I'm not stupid enough to run outside and try to help, so I ran upstairs and shut Edward's bedroom door hoping that that none of the wolves noticed my escape. I don't know why I ran into Edward's room, probably because I felt safe in here. It was relaxing to me. I lay on the cushiony bed and tried to calm my self and I prayed. I prayed that everything would be okay and none of the Cullen's would get hurt. I soon fell into a very deep sleep.

**One Hour Later**

"Bella, wake up." I heard someone say in my ear as they were shaking my shoulder gently. I was very glad to recognize the voice and the cold, yet comforting hand.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see my favorite face in the world with my favorite grin on that favorite face. "Hello Edward" I said, my voice still groggy from sleep. Then, I remembered the events from earlier that day. I gasped "Oh my gawd, Edward! Are you hurt, is everyone in the family okay, what happened. I said franticly as I was looking him over for any wounds or marks.

"Calm down, I'm fine nobody got hurt. After the wolves' outburst, we got everyone to calm down and we talked through this like civilized people… or mythical creatures."

I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him as tight as I could while kneeling on the bed. I whispered in his ear "I'm so glad you are okay." I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and we just held each other for what seemed like hours. It felt so good to be here, in his arms, just enjoying the moment.

"Come on, let's go to the meadow." He said and I smiled like a Cheshire cat and nodded eagerly. He turned around, and I jumped on his back and we were off.

I love the sensation I get when we run. I put my chin on Edward's broad shoulder and enjoyed cool wind blowing in my face and through my hair. In minutes we were at the beautiful meadow. We lie down in the middle and let the rays of sun stream down on us. After a while, I turned to look at Edward, and as expected he was sparkling like a moonlit ocean.

Slowly, he turned his head towards me and smiled. I beamed back at him and then, he did something that only happened in my wildest dreams, he started to lean forward to kiss me. I immediately did the same. _Oh my oh my oh my. HE IS GOING TO KISS ME!_ I started thinking. My stomach felt like there was a butterfly war going on in there. He closed his eyes and then, there was a booming that came from the sky. Thunder.

He quickly pulled back as if he realized what he was doing. If he were human, he probably would have been blushing right now. I knew I probably looked like a strawberry.

"Maybe we should go home," he said.

"Yeah. Lets go"

All I could thing the whole way home was _STUPID THUNDER!!_

* * *

_Hey, I hope you liked it. Suggestions, questions, comments. I would love to hear them._

_REVIEW!_

_-Chica Nina :-P_


	8. New Guy

**Hello, Sorry this chapter took me so long. Okay i really have no excuse so i hope you enjoy it anyway. It's longer...i think. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own twilight or anything about it.**

**One Year Later**

It has been one year. One year since the wolves almost killed us. One year since Edward Cullen had almost kissed me.

But, much to my dismay, it never happened… excuse me, almost happened again. But we did have sweet moments together like…

_Flashback_

_I was so excited, today Edward and I were going to swim in the lake by our meadow. We were all prepared, I had my swimsuit on under my clothes and Edward had his too, we had towels and food for me so we could have a pick-nick too. I had been waiting for this day forever. _

_We finally got there. It was beautiful, it was a pond and it had a small waterfall and the water was clear. This was one of my favorite places to go. I couldn't wait to get in the water. __**(AN: Pond on Profile)**_

_So I got off Edward's back and quickly stripped off my cover clothes to reveal my swimsuit underneath. It was a bikini and had blue and white horizontal stripes. __**(AN: On profile)**_

_When I looked up I found Edward staring at me. "What?" He turned away_

"_Nothing, Just, Nothing" He mumbled a little embarrassed. Before I could ask he was behind me in only his swimming trunks and his hands were placed firmly on my waist. I couldn't register anything else before he picked me up and threw me into the water. _

"_Oh I can not believe you just did that!" I yelled at him "I am so getting you back"_

_He then gracefully dived in the water and appeared behind me. I shivered as he whispered in my ear "Oh come on, please forgive me. I was just having a little fun." _

I was loosing hope. _Maybe I should just give up on him, move on._ I kept thinking and I was beginning to follow through on that. Why would he want me anyway, I am just a boring, plain, weak human who has gone through too much crap in my life. Who am I kidding? He would never want me. He's never shown any interest in me since that night he _almost_ kissed me.

"Class," Mr. Thompson said bringing me out of my thoughts. "We have a new student, Alexander Day." There, in front of the class, stood a gorgeous guy. He had black, layered hair that went down to his eye on one side and down to his chin on the other. His skin was pale, and he had deep blue eyes that you could look forever into. His body was not too tall but not short at all and he wasn't too muscular either, just right.

Alice was acting very strange this morning. She just kept smiling at me and saying 'you'll see'. I was so confused but I guess this is what she was talking about.

"You can sit next to Bella." he continued, "Bella, could you raise your hand?" I held my breath as I raised my hand. He walked over to me and sat down.

Mr. Thompson continued the class, but all I could think about was Alexander sitting next to me. My breathing and heartbeat started to increase. I tried to calm myself down but it was no use.

The bell finally rang and I stood up and started to pack my bag.

"Hello," I heard a beautiful voice say. I looked up saw none other than Alexander staring at me.

"Hi" I said as calmly as I could.

"I'm Alexander, but you can call me Alex."

"I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella." I replied lamely. He extended his hand and I took it. His hand was so smooth and warm.

"Nice to meet you." He said as he smiled a brilliant smile. I realized we were still holding hands and I released his quickly and put it down.

"You too. So, do you need help finding the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, that would be great." We headed out the door and I tried to make small talk.

"How are you liking Forks?" I asked

"Ummm… Its. Wet." I giggled.

"Yeah, that's the same thing I thought when I first moved here, but you'll get used to it eventually."

By now we were at the cafeteria and I boldly asked if he wanted to sit with my family and me.

"Sure" He replied. I was practically glowing that he said yes. To me! This has never happened before. I have never had many friends other than the Cullen's and certainly never had a boyfriend before. Now I am realizing that I really like Alex. He's sweet, kind, and even cute. Oh I am sounding like a lovesick teenager but whatever, maybe I am.

I looked over to my table and wasn't surprised when I saw Alice practically vibrating excitedly in her chair. Emmett was smiling deviously, probably thinking of jokes to use on me at home about this. Rosalie smiling at me, probably happy that I have another friend other than vampires. Jasper was trying to calm Alice down. But what really surprised me was that Edward had a murderous glare on his face. I have no idea why, maybe he really needs to go for a hunt his eyes were looking a bit on the dark side, _oh well _I thought and continued my way to my vampire table.

Of course the first one to speak was Alice. "Hi, I'm Alice. Who are you? And hi Bella!" she said.

"Hi. I'm Alex." He responded nervously.

"Okay," I interrupted "Alex, this is Alice, her boyfriend Jasper. That's Rosalie, Jasper's twin, and her boyfriend Emmett, and Edward. Everyone, this is Alex. He's new so I told him he could sit with us." Everyone nodded and we sat down. I sat next to Edward and Alex in between Alice and me.

There was a long awkward silence until Emmett started singing very loudly I might add, "Bella has a boyfriend. Bella has a boyfriend" I blushed tomato red and turned to Alex very surprised that he was lightly blushing too and I mouthed 'sorry' before turning away and hiding my blush. Emmett didn't stop until Rosalie whacked him upside the head.

Edward then suddenly growled quietly, mumbled an, 'excuse me', pushed from the table and stormed out the door. I looked at his retreating figure than looked at Alice. She looked just as confused as I did. The bell rang and everyone remaining in the cafeteria left to their next class. I looked to Alex to find he was looking at me. I lightly blushed and asked him what his next class was.

"English" He said and I smiled.

"Me too. I'll show you where to go. Bye guys." I called to the table

"Everyone mumbled a bye and silently threw away their untouched food.

EPOV

Alice has been hiding something from me all day and it has been very annoying. She keeps singing 'I'm a little tea pot short and stout here is my han-' (you get the idea) over and over and over. I am on the verge of insanity.

Lunch came, FINALLY! Not that I was hungry or anything, it is just a break from listening to teachers drone on and on about stuff you learned decades ago. Anyway, I was sitting at the lunch table listening to Alice talk to Rosalie about some fashion magazine. _Thank God_ I thought as Bella strolled in to the cafeteria. But, something was different, someone was with her, and I didn't like it. She is with a guy, I can't believe it, Bella was never the one to go for guys.

I then found myself being overcome with an emotion unfamiliar to me. I looked over to Jasper to see him staring at me oddly. Bella sat down after introductions next to me and _he_ sat down next to her. I couldn't take it anymore! So I did the only thing I could think of to get away. Run. So that's what I did. I stormed out of that cafeteria, probably a bit too fast, and I ran. I may have gotten to Canada, but I didn't care. I knew something was wrong with me and I didn't like it.

That was when I realized the emotion I was feeling was jealousy. And at that moment I realized I am in love with Isabella Swan, and I can't do anything about it.

* * *

**Okay, you probably hate me now because Bella is maybe falling for someone else. But hey, has to be a conflict. But yay! Edward finally realized he loves her! You know the drill, review, comment, like it, hate it, I want to know. Oh and i am totally open to any sugesstions (yes i know i spelt that wrong) you guys have. Thanks for reading! :-)**

**-Chica Nina **


End file.
